In The Bookstore
by ISpeakFrench
Summary: Sakura is desperate so she goes to a bookstore to buy an Icha Icha book, but of course nothing goes as planned. Kaka/Saku Story in two parts.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer :** I definitely don't own Naruto

**Warning :** Rated M. This story has two parts and will contain a lemon so if you don't like it don't read it!

**Summary :** Sakura is desperate so she goes to a bookstore to buy an Icha Icha book, but of course nothing goes as planned. Kaka/Saku Story in two parts. LEMON

**This is my first Naruto story! Be aware of the fact that I speak French so I apologize for any mistakes you could find! I hope you will like it anyway :)**

* * *

Sakura was returning home after a long and exhausting day at the hospital. She had performed two surgeries and it was a little too much for her. All she could think about was how good she would feel once she would be in bed. She finally arrived home and after taking off her shoes, she went directly in her room.

"Hey baby you're finally back!" Oh… She had completely forgotten that the mission of her boyfriend Takeo was supposed to end today, and of course he would seek her company after being apart for three weeks.

"Hi Takeo. How was your mission?" She asked politely. It's not like she didn't love her boyfriend or didn't like to see him back and safe, but she had a good clue about why he was on her bed waiting for her, and she didn't have the strength for this kind of activity tonight.

"It was pretty boring, but let's talk about this later. I haven't seen you in so long. I've missed you Sakura." He took her wrist and dragged her with him on the bed. He started to kiss her neck as he went on top of her. He then kissed her hungrily, clearly showing how much he had missed her. Sakura was trying to respond to his kisses, but she was lacking of passion. She gently pushed him away and he tried to kiss her again, but she didn't comply.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked confused.

"I'm really sorry Takeo, but I had a long day and I'm really tired. I'm glad to see you're back, but I would prefer to get some sleep." She tried to explain.

"I had a long day too honey, the mission might be boring, but it was tiring nonetheless. It will make us both feel good. You'll see, I will definitely wake you up." He smirked. She tried to argue, but it was pointless. He silenced her with another kiss and she let him do whatever he wanted to. It would be even more tiring to fight with him so instead she decided to get along with his idea and try to enjoy it.

And for trying she definitely was trying, but… Nothing. Haruno Sakura had no clue what the hell the thing called pleasure was. It wasn't Takeo's fault, really. Even with her ex boyfriends it was the same.

Sakura enjoyed kissing the one she loves or cuddled in his arms. She felt safe and loved, but… there was no fire, no harsh breathing, no need to have more, nothing. She had sex a lot of times with different boyfriends that she had, but what she was feeling was clearly not what she was supposed to.

It felt good in her heart to be close to the person she loved, but that was it. Her body didn't feel anything at all. She had talked about it with Ino and her friend told her it was because her boyfriends didn't know how to handle a woman properly, but Sakura knew better. It was impossible that the five of them were that bad.

So she came to the conclusion that she was asexual. It was the only logical reason. Sex just wasn't for her. Of course, she was kind enough to fake during the sexual intercourses with her boyfriends. They didn't have to feel bad about her problem.

As much as Sakura was trying to convince herself that she was okay with it, she wasn't entirely. When her friends were talking about their sexual life, it seemed so damn amazing. She wanted to feel this primal need, this fire that every girl was talking about. She wanted to know why they were saying it felt so good that you thought you would die from it.

At first, she thought that Ino was exaggerating, but even the shy little Hinata shared the same opinions! It was frustrating Sakura to say the least. She wanted so bad to enjoy sex, even just a little. She was so tired of trying, so tired to have to fake all the time.

"Ahhh Sakura!" It was finally over. She could go to sleep and forget that like always, she felt empty.

* * *

Sakura was in her office at the hospital. She was trying to finish a report that she had to give to Tsunade in a couple of hours, but she couldn't concentrate. Last night had been the last straw. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to find a way to change her situation.

Of course, she had thought about a couple of things that she could do. She first thought about masturbation. Just the thought of it made her blush. She had tried a few times, but had felt nothing. Maybe she didn't have the right technique? Then she thought about porn movies, but she had seen a few scenes from some of them when she caught Naruto watching one and she definitely knew it wasn't for her. It was so disgusting.

Then she thought about romance novels. A lot of them contained a scene about the main couple making love. It was romantic and beautiful, not a turn on. So of course, she had to think about Icha Icha, the favorite books of her ex-sensei. She knew, just like everyone, what kind of stuff was written in it. She had been exposed to it during a big part of her life, but had never actually read one.

Kakashi wasn't the only one reading Icha Icha. A lot of people did, but maybe not in public like him. Maybe she should... try? After all, she loved to read and Ino had told her that those books were what educated her and since her friend had an amazing sex life, it was worth a try. It's not like she had anything to lose anyway...

So it was with that in mind that Sakura went straight to a bookstore after work. It was Friday evening so except for the employee, it was almost empty. She entered and started to look around for the adult section where she was sure to find what she was looking for. She easily spotted the desired section which was behind a swing door, but when she was about to go there to find Icha Icha, she suddenly freaked out.

"What am I doing? I'm Haruno Sakura! The Hokage apprentice! No one can see me buy this kind of things!" She went in an empty section and performed a simple transformation jutsu so that she looked nothing like herself. Her face looked totally different with her brown eyes and black hair. Satisfied with her new look, she finally went to find the Icha Icha books. As soon as she arrived, she easily spotted them all and her eyes widened. There were so many of them! How was she supposed to choose the right one? Hell, how are you supposed to choose a porn book? Did she have to read the first one to understand the second? She snorted when she realized it was a stupid thought. It was PORN for god's sake so the plot didn't matter at all.

She started to read the back cover of a couple of them and rolled her eyes at how corny and ridiculous the summaries were. After reading half of them, she let out a discourage sigh. She really didn't know which one to choose! She finally opened one of them and looked at the pictures. It was so... graphic! "I didn't know it was possible to do that..." She couldn't help but think when she saw the position the couple of the book was in. She was so engrossed in the book that she never noticed the presence of another human being in the adult section until she stepped back and bumped into something, _someone. _She let out a squeak and dropped the book on the floor.

"I...I'm so-sorry!" She stuttered and finally looked at the person. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she saw the all too known Hatake Kakashi. He looked at her with his famous eye creased and gave her the book she had dropped on the floor. She finally got out of her trance and thanked him. He then continued to look at the books like nothing had happened. She thanked god that he didn't recognize her because of the henge and tried to act as if everything was normal. She picked another Icha to look at his content, and then another and another, but none of them looked like something she would like. This thought made her laugh inside since she didn't know what she really was looking for anyway.

"If you don't know which one to choose, you should try Icha Icha Vacation. It's not the most recent, but it's one of my favorite." While saying this, he gave her the said book and looked at her. "Hmm thanks..." She replied quietly. She didn't know how to respond to this. Her ex-sensei was giving her advices about books, _porn_ books without knowing it was actually her he was talking to. He noticed her discomfort and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, you just seemed lost and I wanted to help. I don't even know you or what you're looking for for that matter."

"That's the problem..." She said without looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that..." Oh my god, was she really about to tell Kakashi about her sex problems? Of course he had no clue it was her, but still... The idea didn't thrill her at all.

"It's just that...?" He probed gently. She sighed. Why the hell not? Kakashi was the sex master and he didn't know it was her so why not tell him the whole story? It wouldn't hurt anyone.

"It's just that... I don't know what I'm looking for either. It's... It's the last thing that I can try to maybe... help my problems but I don't know. It's probably just a silly idea that I came up with. A book can't change the entire disaster called my sex life." He listened carefully without interrupting her. She blushed under his intense stare.

"So basically, real sex sucks for you and you think that porn books will help you?"

"Well yeah... Something like that..."

"What's so bad about your sex life? Haven't found a real man capable to pleasure you yet?" As he told her that, he started to come near her until she was trapped between him and the wall. Damn... His voice! She had never heard Kakashi use this tone before! It was so... male. It was ringing something deep inside her that she couldn't describe.

"I... No... I mean... It's impossible that every single one of my boyfriends were bad at it right? I'm definitely the problem..."

"So you never had an orgasm?" Why did he have to say everything with this sexy voice? Why had she problems breathing properly? Why was he looking at her like that? She was starting to sweat and was it her imagination or his face was getting closer?

"I... No... Never. I don't even have pleasure at all..."

"Never? Those boyfriends of yours definitely don't know how to handle a woman like you. A couple of minutes with me would be enough to bring you to orgasm. I only need two fingers and I could make you come right here, right now." He caressed her face and started to give small kisses on her neck with his mask still on. Sakura was on fire. She couldn't think, couldn't breath. His words and now his moves were too much for her. She didn't know what to do. She had never felt like this in her entire life. One of his hands started to roam over her body until he finally reached what he was looking for and then proceeded to rub her crotch over her shorts. As soon as he did, she couldn't stop herself : she moaned. It felt so good! She wanted him to never stop touching her.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle. He was barely touching her and she was moaning like he was fucking her. She must have told the truth about her poor sex life since so little was affecting her so much. Her shorts were already totally soaked. He pushed her harder against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips to shut her up before finally letting his hands go inside her shorts to touch her without anything between them.

As soon as he did, her knees were about to give up, but his body and his arm kept her in place. She was moaning so loudly that if he wasn't kissing her, she would have alerted every single person in the bookstore. He put two of his fingers inside her and let his thumb play with her jewel.

**This **was what the girls were talking about. The fire, the lust, the raging need to be touched, she was experiencing it all! Without being conscious of it, she was moving in synch with his fingers, the friction driving her insane. Never in her life had she felt like this, not with her boyfriends, not when she was touching herself, _never_. Life was good, life was very good right now. She didn't remember it was her ex-sensei. Hell, she had problems remembering her own name. She just wanted him to continue his ministration until she felt satisfied and she didn't know if it was possible because it was so intense that she didn't think it could become more than this.

Kakashi never expected to get so carried away. His own erection was begging to be inside this girl whom he didn't even know her name. She was just so responsive to the smallest of his touches. He wanted to give her her first orgasm and then to take her and showed her how much she had missed because of her poor choices in men. This girl had no sexual problems at all! She just needed to be touched properly by a real man and Kakashi decided it would be him. Granted, it had been a while since he hadn't had sex so it was probably why he had felt the need to touch the girl in the first place, but damn she was so sexy and now her moans were making him get harder and harder.

Sakura was in heaven, the feelings were overwhelming her and she could do nothing except to put her arms around his neck as he continued his assault. She was about to have her first orgasm. She knew it, she was feeling it, it was so near! She started to whimper because she couldn't quite reach completion. Kakashi felt her walls tightened almost painfully on his fingers and noticed she seemed to have some problems letting herself go so he encouraged her.

He massaged one of her breast and increased his speed. "Come for me. Let yourself go and come for me." As soon as he said those words, she obeyed. He swallowed her yell in his masked mouth as she came hard on his fingers. He retired them and she let her forehead fall on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Kakashi then noticed two things. First, this had been fucking sexy, second, the girl didn't have black hair anymore, they were pink. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but quickly realized he wasn't. He lifted the girl's head because he had to make sure...

"Sa-Sakura?" A pair of emerald eyes looked back at him with a look of pure horror.

* * *

This concludes the first part of my first Naruto story! I appreciate constructive criticisms! Part two will be up soon. Thanks for reading! :)

ISpeakFrench


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer : **I definitely don't own Naruto

**Warning :** Rated M. This chapter contains a lemon so don't read it if you don't like it!

**Summary :** Sakura is desperate so she goes to a bookstore to buy an Icha Icha book, but of course nothing goes as planned. Kaka/Saku Story in two parts. LEMON

I'm terribly sorry that it took me a month to update! It wasn't suppose to take so long, but you'll see that part two is way longer than part one. Part two was supposed to be about the same lenght as part one but then I started to write and write and write... lol you know what I mean. The worst thing was because since it was so long, it took me forever to correct as much as I could (remember that I speak French :P)

I want to thank everyone who has taken some of their time to leave a reviewt! I was very happy! I really hope you'll like part two!

I'm still very sorry if you find a lot of mistakes!

* * *

"Sa-Sakura?" A pair of emerald eyes looked back at him with a look of pure horror. She pushed on his body and tried to escape, but he didn't let her. Instead, he pushed his body back to hers to keep her from moving. She was still panting and she was looking at anything but him. What was going on? One minute ago he was finger fucking a random girl he met in the adult section of his favorite bookstore and now, before him, was his very own ex-student. So she had used a henge? Was her story about her sex life true? Had she come to the bookstore to find something to help her and used a henge because she didn't want anyone to know it was her? Surely she didn't do it because she wanted him to touch her, right? No, it didn't sound like something Sakura would do.

The realization that he had really touched Sakura started to sink in. How the hell was he supposed to react to it? Well from the look of it, she didn't know what to do either, but he definitely didn't want her to leave like that without them talking first. He cared deeply about Sakura and the fact that she might hate him didn't sit well with him.

"Look Sakura... I'm so sorry... Fuck, I had no clue it was you. Please say something." His lone eye was almost pleading her to talk to him. After a long silence, she finally got the courage to look at him. She noticed he looked really worried. She also noticed his erection pressed against her. It was not as hard as it was, but it was still up. She blushed deeply at the thought that it was her who had caused this. She got scared when she realized she _liked _it. "Oh my god, five minutes with him and I become a real pervert just like him!" She thought.

"Ka-Kakashi... I humm... Oh my god I have no clue what to do or say! I didn't mean for this to happen! It was just a stupid idea I came up with to feel something for once! You weren't supposed to be here too! And... And _this_ wasn't supposed to happen! I should have stopped it! Why didn't I do anything? You didn't know it was me, but I knew! I should have done something and –"

"Sakura!" He said firmly to stop her blabbering. He sighed and she looked away with her lips quivering. "Sakura…" He said more gently this time "Sakura, look at me." He only continued when she finally did. "Look, it's not your fault, it's totally normal to want to feel sexual pleasure. You're not weird or anything. Your reaction is normal too. I mean, I came to you without giving you any chance to say anything and then your body reacted and it's perfectly normal. Don't think so lowly of yourself. If anything, it's my fault. I'm terribly sorry for what I did Sakura."

"No Kakashi you did nothing wrong. I didn't try to push you away. I had more than enough time to do so if I really wanted to... So please, don't blame yourself." He looked into her eyes and saw that she was sincere. She really wasn't blaming him. He sighed and backed off slowly. She immediately put her arms around herself to protect herself from who-knows-what. Kakashi scratched his neck nervously and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"I...I should go." She finally said. She started to walk away but he caught her arms. "Wait Sakura... I want to make sure that you're okay. I don't want to lose your friendship. You mean too much to me." She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I won't let this ruin our friendship Kakashi. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But I really need to go now. I'll see you soon." He nodded and let her go. She slowly made her way out of the adult section and then out of the bookstore.

As soon as Sakura reached her apartment, she closed the door behind her and slid to the floor, putting her head between her knees. She couldn't believe that it really happened! It was so surreal, but at the same time she could still feel his body against hers and his fingers doing wonders to her. This was so wrong! It was Kakashi for god's sake! Her ex-sensei! Of course, she was now twenty, but still the man had witness her first period when it happened on a mission!

She had a lot of respect for Kakashi. He was now a very close friend even though they weren't doing a lot of missions together anymore because she was pretty much in the hospital all the time. She now knew about his past and had seen his face a couple of times. He knew everything about her and could read her like a book. They were close friends but she had never thought about being more. Of course, she had long noticed how handsome he was. At sixteen, her hormones had finally kicked in and when she saw the bare torso of her team captain on a mission, she couldn't help but stare and drool.

But even though she couldn't argue the fact that she found Kakashi really attractive, she would never have initiated something sexual with him. She knew Kakashi didn't do relationship and Sakura wasn't looking for a quick fuck (even though Ino told her she should). She was content with being his friend and she still had the privilege to see him shirtless once in a while or without his mask.

One thing was sure; she didn't want them to start to avoid each other. They were both adults so it should be easy to get through this, right? And... Oh damn! Takeo! Her boyfriend! She was so engrossed in Kakashi that she completely forgot her own boyfriend! What she had done was definitely counting as cheating! She couldn't believe she had really done that. She had let her hormones take control of her completely. She really was a slut. Takeo wasn't perfect, but at least he had never cheated on her. Oh it was getting worse! Now she would lose her boyfriend. She couldn't hide it from him, she wouldn't be able to anyway. She would talk to Takeo tomorrow, she had too.

Sakura finally stood up and went to take a long shower to make sure Kakashi's scent would stop invading her senses. Her mind was replaying the scene of the bookstore over and over again. It had been so easy for him to pleasure her. Of course, he had a lot of experience in the matter, but still after countless failed attempts with her boyfriends, it was hard to understand how he managed to make her feel so... Damn she had to stop thinking about it because her body was still responding...

Sakura gasped when her hand brushed her inner tight with the soap. She was still sensitive. She could feel herself getting wet. Sakura bit her lips as she contemplated the idea of touching herself or not. Just a little wouldn't hurt anyone, right? She let her fingers glided slowly between her folds and started to gently pump them in and out of herself. She tried to picture herself with a mysterious lover on a beach, in a forest, in an alley, in different position, slowly or really hard, but it wasn't working. That was until the mysterious lover started to have silver hair and two mismatched eyes.

"Oh god Kakashi..." She didn't want to think about him while masturbating, but she couldn't help it. He was the only one who could ignite the fire within her. Her fingers were moving faster and faster as she was picturing Kakashi doing things she wouldn't dare tell anyone to her. It was so easy to imagine these things since her body was remembering clearly how he had made her feel. The way he had looked at her, the way he had touched her, his voice so damn sexy and telling her dirty things to make her come...

It didn't take long before her body started to shake as a powerful orgasm hit her. "Kakashi!" His name slid past her lips and she leaned back on the shower wall, breathing hard. "Damn it!" She couldn't believe she had really done that. She had to stop thinking about Kakashi this way. She quickly got out of the shower and went to bed. As sleep started to overtake her, a certain jonin was still on her mind...

* * *

As soon as Sakura woke up the next morning, she made herself a small breakfast and then quickly dressed up and left her house. She had to see Takeo right now. She felt so damn guilty she absolutely had to talk to him right now. How will he react? He will definitely dump her. And how will she tell him? "Oh well since I never get any pleasure when we have sex I went to a bookstore to buy a porn book and got finger fucked by my ex-sensei, but it was nothing really! Just the best fucking orgasm of my life!"She was thinking of a lot of ways to tell him but none of them seemed good. Well not too bad... This kind of news could not be good. She was almost to Takeo's apartment, but she felt herself getting dragged away by a familiar blonde kunoichi.

"Sakura! I need your help right now!" Ino was resolutely taking her somewhere, with her consent or not.

"Ino! Let me go! I don't have time for anything you could need me for! I have something important to do!"

"Like what? Going to see that pathetic boyfriend of yours to come back sexually frustrated again? I'm sure he can wait an hour before emptying his balls."

"Ino stop being so crude!"

"You stop being a prude and follow me!" They finally reached the destination and Sakura realized they were in front the apartment of Kurenai and Asuma.

"Ino, what are we doing here?"

"Kurenai has to leave for a mission and since Asuma still isn't back from his meeting, they need someone to look after their son."

"Didn't they have someone they call normally for that?"

"Yes Mrs Konoko, but she left to Suna to see her daughter who lives there. She isn't back yet. I would have taken care of Daichi myself, but I have a shift in the hospital starting in half an hour."

"Ok fine then. I can do it."

"Thank you Sakura. It shouldn't be really long. Asuma was supposed to be already home so he should arrive soon." They walked up the stairs and went inside the apartment.

"Ah Ino you're back! And you're with Sakura! Thank you for taking care of Daichi, Sakura. I'm sure Asuma will be here soon enough and you won't have a lot to do since Daichi is still asleep in his room."

"It's not a problem Kurenai. It's hard enough to be shinobi AND parents so I'm happy I can help."

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer I'm already late. My team must be waiting for me. Bye girls and thanks again!" Kurenai quickly left, leaving the two friends alone.

"Well sorry forehead but I need to go too! If I'm late again, Tsunade-sama will have my head! Anyway we'll see each other at Kiba's birthday party, right?" Oh my god! Kiba's party! She had completely forgotten about that! Damn and Kakashi was supposed to go too! She wasn't ready to face him yet! Fuck fuck fuck!

"Sakura! Don't tell me you had forgotten? It will be a blast Kiba's partys are always cool!"

"To tell the truth yes I didn't remember." She finally admitted, sighing.

"Oh and I'm sure you have nothing to wear too?" Sakura's silence was enough to give Ino her answer. "Damn forehead! You would be so lost without me! Ok fine, I'm going to work now and after that, I'm coming to your apartment with make-up and outfits. Don't give me that look! You won't go there dressed like a nun like you always do! You have no choice in the matter! Bye be home at six!" Ino was out of the apartment before Sakura could say anything.

So okay no need to panic. There were a lot of chances that Kakashi won't even show up at Kiba's party and even if he does, she will just have to stick with Ino the whole time. "_if she doesn't ditch me for a boy..." _Sakura went to Daichi's room and smiled as she saw him sleeping deeply. He was so cute! They had celebrated his fourth birthday two months ago. Kids were growing so fast.

Sakura went back in the living room and looked at the pictures. She spotted one with Asuma kissing Kurenai. Ino had been the one taking the picture when the two of them didn't notice last year. They were such a cute couple. The two of them seemed so happy together. She hoped she would be able to have this kind of happiness one day. She looked at the others and took one with Kakashi, Asuma, Gemna, Gai and Yamato from when they were younger. They were around twenty.

Kakashi really hadn't changed. He didn't seem to age. It was the second thing she noticed when she saw his face for the first time, the first thing being how handsome he was. The scar on his right eye didn't make him less gorgeous; in fact, she thought it was making him even sexier. Oh there she was again thinking about Kakashi! This had to stop!

"Sakura?" She jumped and dropped the picture on the floor and the glass broke. This voice! What the hell had she done to deserve this? Kakashi was in Asuma's apartment at the same time she was looking at a picture of him and thinking of him! And she never heard him entered! She was cursed! That was the only logical reason.

"Fuck!" Sakura quickly started to gather the broken pieces of glass that were scattered on the floor. "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to startle you. Let me help you." Kakashi crouched beside her and began to copy her. Sakura was trying to concentrate on gathering the pieces instead of thinking of the fact that they were really close.

"It's fine. You didn't do it on purpose. What are you doing here? Both Asuma and Kurenai aren't here." _Be normal, you're an adult, stop thinking about dirty things. _

"That's why I'm here. I was at the meeting with Asuma, but he saw what time it was and knew Kurenai had to leave for a mission so he asked me if I could come here to see if she had found someone to look after Daichi since I wasn't needed there anymore."

"That explains it. Ino is the one who dragged me here since she couldn't do it because she had a shift at the hospital. Daichi's still sleeping." Their hands brushed and Sakura couldn't help but think that she would like to feel those hands on her and...

"The lucky one. He has the opportunity to sleep late. Wish I had instead of going to the meeting, It was so damn boring. It sucks that you had to wake up so early because of this. For once you had a day off and you couldn't take advantage of it." They finished gathering the pieces and put them in the thrash. _Finally a little distance is better..._

"Oh well I was already up so it's fine."

"Why were you up so early?" Sakura froze at that question. She couldn't possibly tell him she was going to her boyfriend's apartment to tell him she had cheated on him but lying to Kakashi was easier said then done since he always seemed to know when she did. Not that she was lying to him that often but still...

"Well I'm used waking up early because of work so I guess that's why I did." A quick look in his visible eye and she could already tell he knew she was lying. _Damn, why does he know me so well? Lying to Naruto is so easy..._

"Sakura, did you have problems sleeping because of... what happened yesterday?" Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly cut her off. "Don't try to lie, I know you too well so it won't work. Please Sakura just be honest. I need to know what you're thinking. I'll be honest, even if I didn't have a meeting I'd probably have woken up this early anyway because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sakura, I -"

"Nice, I see Kurenai had asked you to take care of our son, Sakura." Kakashi's speech was abruptly interupted by Asuma as the man entered his apartment.

"Ah yes. Although I didn't have anything to do since he's still sleeping."

"Thank you anyway. And you too Kakashi."

"No problem." They both replied. They looked at each other and Sakura blushed.

"Asuma, I'm afraid we broke one of your picture frames by accident because I startled Sakura with my sudden arrival. We cleaned up the mess though. Here's the picture." Sakura had never noticed he had taken it from the floor. Oh no! Now he knew she was looking at a picture of him! What an embarrassment!

"It's nothing, really. Well I don't want to throw you out but I need to take a shower so you're free to stay if you want but I really need one."

"Oh no it's fine, I have things to do so I'll go now. Say hi to Daichi from me when he wakes up!"

"Sure Sakura. Thanks again."

"Well, I'll go too. I need to finish reading Icha Icha!" Asuma laughed and shook his head.

"Alright Kakashi, anyway we'll see each other at Kiba's party tonight, right?"

"Yes, I guess I'll come. Naruto told me he will give me free alcohol if I come and I'm not one to turn down such an offer." Crap! Kakashi was coming! She would definitely have to stick with Ino during the whole party.

"Perfect! See you tonight!" Kakashi and Sakura left Asuma's building in silence. The atmosphere was making her claustrophobic since it was so heavy. She knew he was looking at her, but she couldn't meet his gaze. She didn't want to talk about what happened in the bookstore, not when it was still so fresh in her memory. They were both walking side by side in the streets, none of them asking the other where he was going. Kakashi finally got tired and stopped walking. Sakura reluctantly did too and looked at him.

"Sakura, you have to tell me what you have on your mind. If we want to get through what happened, we need to talk about it." _What's on my mind! What's on my mind! YOU damn it you! All the time! In different positions, doing dirty things to me, saying things that would make me blush! I can't possibly tell you what's really on my mind!_

"Kakashi, I... I don't know what to say. I know we have to talk about it, I agree with your logic, but... I don't feel like doing it right now. I'm sorry, but I have important things to do before and then we can talk. I promise that as soon as I do those things, we'll talk, okay?"

"Alright, I cannot force you to talk to me right now. I understand that you need time, but we must do it as quickly as possible otherwise this... weirdness between us will remain and I don't want that."

"Don't worry, I won't let this linger for very long, I promise." Kakashi nodded and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Sakura, there's something else I need to tell you, it's about -"

"Sakura baby there you are!" _Oh my god, no. No no no no no. Not here, not now. Takeo CAN'T be here while I'm talking with Kakashi. _This was worse than a curse! Takeo smiled brightly at her and kissed her and not a little innocent "hello honey!" kiss, more like «hi baby I missed you and I wanna fuck you!» kind of kiss. In front of Kakashi! Sakura was barely responding to the kiss. How could she? She had to talk to him right fucking now.

"I missed you yesterday. I thought you were coming to my apartment? Oh hi Kakashi!" Takeo had finally noticed that his girlfriend wasn't alone. Kakashi was looking at Takeo with a none too friendly gaze. He had never really liked the guy. Sakura wanted to die. What could be worse? She just hoped Kakashi wouldn't say anything.

"Hi humm Takeo, was it? How was your last mission? I heard it was pretty interesting."

"Nahhh not really, well except for one part which was pretty cool, but anyway sorry old man but I don't have time to talk about it." Oh my god! He had called Kakashi an old man! He was so going to kill him! Couldn't Takeo feel the murderous stare Kakashi was giving him? Hell, even his chakra was flaring.

"Babe, I'm sorry but I'm being called on another mission. I won't be back for two weeks." Awesome timing! Now she could tell him, then they would both have some time apart to think about if they want to continue their relationship or not.

"Takeo, before you leave, I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry baby but my things are packed, I'm leaving right now. I was just looking for you to warn you."

"Wait Takeo! I really need to talk to you!"

"Sakura, I know you don't want me to leave but I have to! I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise." He kissed her telling her how he would make it up to her after his mission and left as soon as the kiss ended.

"Damn it!" Sakura couldn't help but curse. This was getting ridiculous! This whole story was a big joke! She didn't want to wait two weeks before telling him! The guilt was already eating her alive! And now he was already going on another mission and she hadn't even gone to his apartment yesterday to at least have a day with him. She really was the worst girlfriend ever.

"Sakura..."

"No Kakashi. I'm sorry but I need to go now. We'll talk later."

"But Sakura..."

"Kakashi! I already promised you that we would talk but not now! Just not now! I need time! So leave me alone for now please. I REALLY need some time with myself... I'm sorry..." She glanced at Kakashi giving him a pleading look and left without saying another word.

This time, he didn't try to stop her.

* * *

"There! All done!" Like she had said, Ino had come to her apartment with tons of make-up and outfits so they could dress up for the party. Ino had just finished applying make-up on Sakura and doing her hair. "Look at you in the mirror! I'm actually impressed of my skills! You look gorgeous!" Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped at her own reflection. Ino had really done a good job. Her eyes looked even more beautiful and her lips seemed to be totally kissable. Her hair was up with different clips making a beautiful hairstyle.

But what was making her looked so good was definitely the dress Ino had picked up for her. It was a simple black dress that was tied up around the neck and leaving Sakura's back naked. It was low-cut, but not too bad so it was fine with Sakura and kinda short but she had such long and toned legs that it was just perfect. Ino had done an awesome job to make her look beautiful while respecting the fact that she didn't like outstanding things.

"Wow Ino thanks! You really outdone yourself for me!" Ino was definitely pleased with Sakura's reaction. "Hell yeah I did! Tonight we're going to be the sexiest girls of the party for sure! Come on we're ready so let's go! I wanna get wasted and flirt!"

"Pig, you better not leave me alone at the party to flirt with some guys!"

"Forehead! Of course I'll flirt but you will too! We will find two shinobis, preferably ANBU, and spend the party with them and maybe more if they're worth it." She replied grinning.

"Ino, you perfectly know that I have a boyfriend so there's no way in hell that I'll start to flirt with some random guy at a party!"

"Pfff that boyfriend of yours is a complete loser! And anyway flirting doesn't hurt anyone, but if you're that much against it then fine, but don't ruin my fun because I'll definitely hook up with an handsome ANBU."

"Don't talk about Takeo like this. He has always been sweet to me so he doesn't deserve to be called a loser. Don't worry, I won't bother you when you'll find your victim." Sakura said grinning slightly.

"Victim! You're very funny forehead, they're not victims they're lucky to catch my attention believe me! Anyway, enough with the chit-chat and let's go party!"

* * *

When the girls arrived at Kiba's house, the party had already begun. The music was blasting and there were a lot of people dancing, drinking and flirting all over the place. They spotted Naruto, Shikamaru and some other friends and went to join them.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! You girls are really beautiful tonight!" Naruto said loudly like always. "Thanks Naruto-kun. Have you seen Kiba? I would like to wish him happy birthday." Sakura asked him.

"I saw him with Shino a couple of minutes ago! I think they were going in the kitchen to get a beer." Sakura nodded, thanked him and went to the kitchen. The house was so crowded that it was difficult to make her way to the kitchen. When she finally arrived, she easily spotted Kiba at the counter speaking with Shino.

"Hey Kiba happy birthday!" She said brightly and hugged him. He hugged her back and grinned at her. "Thanks Sakura. Did you dress up for me? 'Cause you look fucking amazing." He eyed her up and down with an approving look.

"I couldn't come to your party without being dressed accordingly, right?" She played along with him. Kiba was always flirting, it was in his nature, but she knew it was only for fun. Kiba was actually quite picky about the women he chose to date.

"Well I can tell you that I really like it!" He smirked and went to the fridge. "Here, drink this! And bring the other one to Ino! I hope you girls will have fun! I'm sorry but I have to go. I just saw a friend of mine! I'll catch up with the rest of you later!" He gave her another small hug and left.

"Shino, are you coming with me to find the others?" The bug user nodded and Sakura led the way. It was easy to find them thanks to Naruto's and Ino's very noticeable blonde hair, but Sakura froze when she saw a man with familiar silver hair with them.

"Sakura-chan you're finally back! Look, Kakashi-sensei just arrived with Asuma-sensei!" Sakura looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "Hi Kakashi."

"Yo Sakura-chan. You look lovely tonight." Sakura blushed at the comment and quickly shifted her attention to Ino. "Ino, Kiba gave me this for you."

"Oh nice! Just what I need!" Ino beamed and took the bottle of alcohol. Sakura opened hers and took a sip. She didn't know exactly what it was but it tasted like strawberries, it was actually quite good. Soon, everyone left to talk to other people present at the party. Sakura and Ino started talking with two ANBU shinobi that Ino had met in a bar a couple of weeks ago. Sakura had to admit that Kaito was quite charming. He was funny and really good looking. She had met him once at the hospital because he had been pierced by a blade during a mission and she had been the one treating him.

So far the party had been fun. Especially since she managed to stay away from Kakashi who was not too far talking with Gemna... Wait no, he was now with a woman sitting next to him, whispering who-knows-what in his ear and giggling to whatever he had replied. She had seen Kakashi flirt with different women and normally she wouldn't care. She shouldn't care... No she didn't care... If so then why did she feel like her heart was bleeding? It was completely ridiculous. Kakashi was still just her friend. What happened at the bookstore wasn't planned, shouldn't have happened at all. She didn't love Kakashi, he was her friend.

"Sakura? You okay?" Kaito touched her arm lightly to catch her attention. Sakura snapped out of her trance and quickly apologized "Oh sorry Kaito, I got distracted. I guess I'm tired."

"It's okay. I know you work hard. You want another drink? I'll get one for you."

"Well, no alcohol but I would like a glass of water if it's not a problem for you."

"No, of course not. Be right back." He gave her one of his amazing smile and left her alone with her trouble thoughts. Kakashi was still with the woman. It shouldn't bother her... But it did... Was she in love with Kakashi? Of course she had always looked up to him, respected him, found him funny, caring, a little mysterious, attractive and... Fuck... She couldn't picture her life without him... She thought that being friends with him was enough. She really was sure it was... But it seemed that she was only trying to ignore the obvious. This incident had woken up the feelings she had tried so hard to ignore, to forget. She couldn't fall in love with another teammate. She knew it would only cause another heartbreak.

It wasn't supposed to happen! But Kakashi had awakened a deep fire within her, the only fire she ever knew and now she understood why she couldn't get any pleasure with her boyfriends, it was simply because her heart had already chosen Kakashi. Now seeing him with another woman... She had to leave. She couldn't bear to witness this.

Kaito returned with a glass of water, but Sakura couldn't stay at the party any longer. "Hum Kaito I'm really sorry, but I have to work early tomorrow morning so I'll leave right now. I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble."

"That's completely understandable Sakura. Please, let me at least take you home. It's pretty late and I'd feel bad letting such a beautiful woman, even a kunoichi as strong as you, alone in the streets."

"It's nice of you, but you should stay here and enjoy the party. I'll be fine on my own."

"Nonsense, come on let's go." Sakura finally agreed and said bye to Ino who was so engrossed with the ANBU that she wasn't sure if she really listened to her at all. She then left with Kaito making sure not to be noticed. She didn't feel like telling anyone the reason she was leaving.

Kaito had been nothing but a gentleman. She thought that maybe he was hoping she would invite him inside when they reached her apartment, but he did nothing of the sort. He simply wished her goodnight, kissed her on the cheek, hugged her and then left. Sakura blushed and sighed. It would be so simple if she was in love with a man like him. But nooo she always had to fall for the wrong ones.

Sakura entered her apartment and took off her heels. She went in her kitchen to drink a glass of water and went in her room. She turned on the lights and yelled.

"Oh my god Kakashi! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?" Her heart was beating so fast that it hurt. The man she was trying so hard to ignore and forget was in her room. Everything that happened to her must have shaken her up really bad since she hadn't sense him at all.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I just had to make sure you were fine. I saw you leaving with... this guy and I got worried. Even more so since you didn't tell anyone you were leaving."

"Well actually I warned Ino, but she had other things on her mind it seems."

"Ah, I get what you mean. So why did you leave so soon? Are you feeling well?" Sakura sat on her bed and Kakashi sat beside her, waiting for her to answer. "Yes Kakashi, I'm perfectly fine. I... was just a little tired and the music was so loud that it was giving me a headache so I decided to leave." Kakashi looked at her, not quite believing her.

"Sakura, I understand that what happened can make you feel really uncomfortable around me, but I hope you know that you can still tell me anything. I know you don't want to talk about it, but at least tell me if something's wrong. I'm still your friend." He just looked so damn sincere... He really was worried about her. It was making her feel guilty to make him worry about her like this. It wasn't his fault that her feelings had developed into something more than friendship. He was looking so intently at her, waiting for her to say something. His headband was up so she could see both eyes. She suspected he wanted to see every reaction she might have with his sharingan. He was so close to her, too close to her, their knees were even brushing. She had to put some space between them because she could already feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"Sakura?" He put his hand on her knee to catch her attention and she bolted, going in the opposite corner of the room. This was too much. He had to leave before she couldn't control herself anymore. "Kakashi please leave. I... I need to be alone right now."

"Sakura..." He got up and walked toward her, but then stopped abruptly and smelled something in the air... God she was aroused! The scent was invading his sense. It was the exact same one he had smelled in the bookstore. "Sakura..." This time when he said her name, it was huskier. The tension in the room was so thick. Kakashi was still advancing slowly toward her and Sakura's brain had long stopped functioning.

He stopped when he was only inches away from her. His hand started to caress her cheek and he looked intently into her eyes. «Sakura... Tell me what you want...» God, he was making her believe she was developing a fetish for his voice. She would think she was dreaming if it wasn't for his hand bringing her back to earth.

"Kakashi... I want... I need..." She couldn't finish her sentence because his mouth was devouring her, his _maskless_ mouth. Sakura closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. One of her hands was clutching his vest while the other had made its way into his hair. His kisses were so intense. He was only kissing her, but the fire was already burning deep between her legs. Kakashi took her in his arms and put her on the bed. He then discarded his vest and his shirt and looked at Sakura. She was totally flushes and was looking at his chest with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Do you want me Sakura?" She unconsciously licked her lips and finally looked in his eyes. He was so damn gorgeous. He was even more attractive than in her memory. Both bare chest and face... It was indescribable. He looked like a predator because of the way he was looking at her. He finally started to crawl on the bed until he was so close that she could feel his breathing on her face. Sakura could feel his lips devouring every inch of her neck, searching for the spot that would make her shiver beneath him.

His lips were kissing everywhere, his hands were touching every part of her, his erection was grinding into her... God! His erection! This was getting too much. She had to stop this! But her body decided he wouldn't cooperate with the remaining logic of her brain. She wanted him to touch her, to kiss her, to say dirty things to her. She quickly realized that she didn't have the strength to fight against the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving. Soon, they were both naked without her having done anything. It was going too fast. She tried to tell him to slow down, that she wanted them to talk and damn! She still had a boyfriend! She couldn't cheat on him twice!

But all she could do was moaned, arched her back and scratched his back with her nails as he entered her in one swift movement of his hips. She was so wet that he didn't have any problem at all penetrating her. It felt so surreal. Was she really fucking with Kakashi in her room right now? It was do damn confused in her head. Her body was telling her it was real, but a small voice in her head was telling her that something was off but every time she was trying to concentrate on the voice, he would hit a certain spot within her that would make her lose control.

And lose control she did when he started to pound into her with an animalistic force and rhythmic and hitting that spot every single time. She completely lost it. She came so hard that it almost hurt and yelled his name in ecstasy. When she opened her eyes, she realized two things. First, she wasn't in the bed anymore, she was in Kakashi's arms near the wall. Second, neither of them was naked. _What the -_

"You asshole you put me in a genjutsu!" She said as harshly as she could, but she was still breathless. "How could you do this to me? Why did you do it?" She tried to push him away but he held her tightly.

"Don't you feel better now?" He asked her calmly. So, okay she _did _feel better since all the tension in her body was gone and she had never felt so relaxed, but he had no right to put her in a genjutsu! She trusted him for god's sake!

"So what? Kakashi, you used your sharingan to put _me _in a genjutsu. You used it against _me. _I don't know what your intentions were, but you had no right to do such a thing." She finally managed to get away from him and went to sit on her bed.

"I'm sorry that I did it without your consent, but you wouldn't talk to me and I knew it was because your libido was killing you. I'm still your friend Sakura and I felt like it was my fault so I had to do something to help you."

"And trapping me in an illusion where you can have your way with me was your solution?" He looked at her quizzily.

"What are you talking about Sakura? My genjutsu was only meant to make you see and feel what would help you reached completion so I didn't..." He trailed off and looked at her. Of course she would feel betrayed if he was the one doing things to her in the genjutsu. So she had thought about him?

Sakura clenched her fists. Damn it! She just had to open her big mouth and tell him he was in the illusion! Now he would know for sure...

"Sakura, don't feel embarrassed. It's perfectly normal because of what happened in the bookstore. It's not -"

"It's not grave right? It's normal, it's your fault, it's because it was the first time I had any pleasure, is that what you wanted to say? Because I guess me being attracted to you now is kinda normal. But me thinking about you all the time, and not only in a sexual way? My heart beating so fast that it hurt when you're there and missing you so bad when you're not with me? Me being jealous and hurt because of some woman talking to you? It's not normal!"

"Sakura, you're misunderstanding pleasure and love and you -"

"Kakashi, just shut up and listen to me! I realized why I couldn't feel any pleasure with my boyfriends, it was so simple that I was stupid for never seeing it. I was simply in love with _you_. I tried so damn hard to forget about it, telling myself that being friend with you was perfect, but I was only putting a wall between you and my heart because I was so scared! Now I get it all! All those little butterflies that I was trying to ignore, thinking it was only physical but it's... so much more than that... I love you. I'm not stupid enough to expect something more than friendship with you, but I can't ignore it anymore. That's why I was avoiding you, I... didn't want to lose your friendship, but _please _don't say that I don't know what I'm talking about. Don't insult my feelings."

"Sakura, I... You're right. You're definitely old enough to know what you want, so what do you want exactly from me? You said you didn't expect me to give you anything more than friendship, but on what do you base this declaration? Do you know _anything_ about what I feel for you?"

"You told me numerous times, we're friends. Kakashi, you never had any serious relationship. It's not something you're looking for so that's why I would never push myself on you." Kakashi sighed and sat on the bed beside Sakura.

"It's true that I never wanted a relationship, but things can change Sakura. I never wanted to tie myself to someone simply because no one had ever given me a good reason to settle down. I'm a difficult man, Sakura. I have many flaws and I don't like getting close to people, but when I think about you, those things seemed definitely less important. I have been in love with you for a while now, but I knew I had to let you learn from your own mistakes so that you could know exactly what you want in a man."

"You... You love me? Since when?"

"The when doesn't matter but yes Sakura, I am in love with you. Let me show you." He slowly pulled down his mask and leaned toward her, giving her plenty of time to back off if she wanted to. When she didn't, he kissed her with everything he had. The kiss was very different from the ones she had felt in the illusion. _This _was real and so full of passion. The intensity of the kiss was making her dizzy. How could something feel so surreal and so real at the same time? His tongue started to explore every inch of her mouth and her arms snaked around his neck to put him closer to her. This kiss was so satisfying because it wasn't only physical, it was so much more. To her disappointment, they parted to get some air and she blushed when she noticed his maskless face and the way he was looking at her. It was still a predatory look, but with something deeper.

"Sakura, I want you, all of you." Oh god she wanted him too! But as much as she wanted it, she couldn't do it right now. Not with her still in a relationship with another man. She had to broke things off with Takeo before letting things get too far otherwise she would feel even more guilty and she didn't want to let this ruin the first time she and Kakashi would make love.

"Kakashi, I want you so damn much too, but... I'm still... technically... with Takeo and I already feel so guilty I don't want our first time to be behind my boyfriend back. I know I already did terrible things, but I can't bring myself to go farther without talking to him first. I was supposed to talk to him this morning but because of that damn mission..."

"Sakura, I tried to tell you earlier when we got out of Asuma's apartment but you wouldn't let me talk. Someone I know was on the same mission that Takeo did the other day and told me he had seen him with another girl. It seems he was cheating on you on practically every single one of his missions." Sakura took some time to proceed this information. Normally this kind of news should make someone sad, but Sakura found that it didn't matter.

"You're not telling me this because you want to have sex with me, right?"

"Of course not! I just want you to stop feeling guilty for nothing. Do you really think I would make up something like that?"

"Well, you _are _the most perverted ninja after Jiraiya-sama." She said smirking.

"May I remind you that you still love the said ninja and seem to like the fact that he can do dirty things to you." Sakura blushed and he smirked.

"Sakura? Now I'm tired of talking. I just want to make love to you and hear you call my name when you will come."

"Hum well I did moan your name a couple of times..." She said biting her lips. "Hm? And when would that be?" He pushed Sakura so she was laying down on the bed and started to kiss her neck.

"Well, one time in the shower and just now in your genjutsu." He groaned and felt himself getting hard. Just imagining she had touched herself thinking about him was making him even hornier. He kissed her hard on the lips showing her how much he wanted her. They were kissing, biting, scratching, moaning, grinding, groaning but the damn clothes were still separating them!

Kakashi growled and quickly took off his vest, shirt and headband. Sakura was fighting with her zipper but Kakashi took things in charge and pulled it down for her. Soon, her dress was slipped from her body and only her undergarments were remaining. Kakashi scanned her body and groaned in appreciation. Being a kunoichi, Sakura had an amazing body. Her breasts weren't the biggest but they were firm and round. He unclasped her bra and slid her panties off her body, brushing her sex while doing so. She moaned, wanting to feel more of him but Sakura thought it was unfair that he still had his pants on so she climbed on top of Kakashi and kissed him. Then, she put her hands on the front of his pants and untied them. She could feel his erection and she couldn't stop herself: as soon as his pants went down, she put her hands in his boxer and grabbed his cock.

"Sakura..." He growled as she started to move her hand up and down his shaft. He was definitely bigger than any of her ex-boyfriend. Her lips slowly went down, kissing everything they could reach. When she reached his dick, she gave a tentative lick at the tip and Kakashi cursed. Sakura wasn't very experimented when it came to blow job because it's not something she usually liked to do but now... seeing Kakashi at her mercy like this, it was making her get even wetter. She realized that she _wanted _to please him. His member actually looked very appealing so she took him in her mouth, devouring him. She had never been really dominating in the bedroom, but she found that she liked it.

Kakashi couldn't believe how skilled she was. He had almost come twice now. He had to stop her before he couldn't stop himself. He flipped them over and kissed her intently. He massaged one of her breasts while his other hand went to caress her mound. His fingers began to tease her and she arched her body, trying to feel more of his finger, but Kakashi didn't comply. His mouth then attacked her other breast and she moaned loudly.

"Kakashi please..." Already begging? Torturing her was so entertaining. He pressed gently at her entrance and she squirmed even more. He sucked harder on her breast and _finally _put two fingers within her.

"Oh Kakashi!" Sakura couldn't stop herself. It was just so damn good. His mouth, his hand, his fingers, his voice, his body, it was all too much! Kakashi knew she was close. His fingers started looking for a particular place inside her that would make her see stars. It wasn't long for him to find it and as soon as he did, her moans started getting louder and louder.

"Fuck Kakashi yes just like that! Oh damn god yes!" Kakashi realized that he definitely liked this wild side of Sakura. She was so responsive and expressive. It really was a wonder how her boyfriends hadn't figured out how to please her. Well, boys were boys and men were men. Kakashi's mouth left her breast and went to suckle on her jewel. It was more than enough to make her come hard on his fingers. He slowly retrieved his fingers and licked them clean. Sakura saw him drank her own juice and there was already another fire starting to form inside her. She was totally flushed and exhausted but not totally satisfied until she would feel all of him.

"Kakashi, make love to me." He kissed her tenderly and then hard and aggressive. He took off his boxer and positioned himself between her legs. If felt so good to feel his naked body on hers. She was shaking in anticipation but she didn't have to wait very long because she soon found herself getting penetrated and he fully sitted himself inside her. They both groaned at the immense pleasure it was giving them.

"God Sakura you feel so good around me." She put her arms around his neck and brought him to her to kiss him and urge him to move. This time, he did comply. The first thing Sakura realized is that the illusion was definitely nothing compared to reality. Feeling him moving inside her with powerfull trust was so exiting. Her head was spinning, her heart was beating way too fast, her body was on fire and every single touch and trust was making her scream in ecstasy. It was delicious, fantastic, addictive, everything and nothing at the same time!

Kakashi put both her legs on his shoulders so that he could go deeper inside her. He was rewarded with another yell and with Sakura's wall clenching his member. He increased his speed because he knew this time he would come too and trusted even harder.

"That's it Sakura. Let go and come for me!" He bit her neck and then growled as he felt her convulsed around him. He let himself go and both of them moaned the name of their lover. He let Sakura's legs go and collapsed beside her, making sure not to crush her. He looked at her and noticed that she had a content smile on her face. She was so beautiful.

"I could definitely get used to this." She finally told him with a bright smile. She nuzzled his neck and he put his arm around her. "Sakura, if you want this to continue, I have to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into. I want a real and serious relationship with you. People will talk, they will say tons of ugly things about us, are you sure you really want this?"

"Humm let me think... Are you going to show me what other things your sharingan can do?" She grinned and he raised one eyebrow. "And here I thought I was the pervert! You really have dirty thoughts Sakura. Was that what you were thinking about when you were touching yourself in the shower?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked and took his cock in her hands. "Sakura, I'm not twenty anymore, I don't think my - What already? What did you do?" Kakashi asked totally amazed.

"Oh, a simple medical jutsu. Now... About the sharingan..."

"I hope you're ready for this Sakura. This gonna be way more intense than earlier. Especially now that I know more about your body."

"Fuck me Hatake!"

"Do you know how much I like it when you talk with such a dirty language? But I noticed that you like it when I do the same. Now get on your hands and knees and let me play with you..."

* * *

The only sad thing was that every single time they were caught doing dirty things in places they shouldn't, the blame was put on Kakashi even though most of the time, it was actually Sakura's idea...

Oh well, he wasn't one to complain about the fact that his girlfriend had become maybe even more a pervert than him.

* * *

It's over! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you for taking your time reading it! A review would be nice :)

ISpeakFrench


End file.
